Webcam
Webcam is the third episode in Season 1 and the third overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. The episode aired on January 16, 2005. Plot Zoey, Nicole, Dana, and Vicky are playing a board game called Confess & Stress. Quinn joins them. Chase and Logan deliver some sushi to the girls. Logan says that he feels bad about the tension he's had with the girls and gifts them a huge stuffed teddy bear, which Chase says had nothing to do with him. The girls continue their game. Nicole confesses that she has a list on how cute boys' lips are, while Zoey is forced to prank call their English teacher. The next morning for some reason, Michael, Logan, and an unnamed guy all make fun of Nicole about her cute lips list. Then, Logan asks Zoey about her prank call to Mr. Callahan. Everyone ends up knowing what they confessed and the stressful things they did. Chase's boss, Kazu, tells Chase that Logan is sick and cant show up. More embarrassing things end up spreading around the school. As the girls are arguing about who did it, it turns out the culprits are Logan and Michael. They had put a camera in the teddy bear's left eye. Chase doesn't know about this. Zoey asks Nicole and Quinn when this started happening. They think back and eventually conclude that there was a webcam in the bear. Quinn tests this out and it turns out to be true. Zoey runs in the guys room and furiously asks Chase if he had something to do with this. Chase doesn't even know what she was talking about. Zoey explains and Chase reminds her that he didn't have anything to do with the teddy bear. Zoey turns on Logan's computer and sees what's happening in the girls lounge. Chase is also angry with Logan for calling in sick and giving all his deliveries to him so that he could spy on them. They tell the girls about this and Michael, who had now learned that spying is wrong. They plan revenge on Logan. Michael, who was now in on tricking Logan, makes Logan watch what's going on in the girls lounge at 8:20. They see Kazu catch Chase for stealing sushi, Zoey smash a vase on Kazu's head (she used a breakaway glass), and plan to blame it on Logan. Logan tells Dean Rivers, but when he comes to check it out, nothing's wrong. Logan is so desperate to tell him what he saw that he ended up telling him that he put a webcam in the bear to spy on the girls. Logan ends up getting in trouble with Dean Rivers and losing his job as well. The girls put the bear on the beach so that they can watch the sunset from their room. Episode Trivia *Paul Butcher (Dustin Brooks) did not appear in this episode. *Nicole reveals she has a list of boys with the cutest lips. *Confess or Stress is a parody of Truth or Dare. *Jamie Lynn Spears (Zoey) southern accent is referenced in this episode when Zoey prank calls Mr. Callahan. When she does it, she says it with a southern dialect. *In this episode, we learn that Quinn likes baby food. *In this episode, we learn that Zoey dropped a bowling ball on her toe when she was 7. * Nicole said "Don't touch me!" the say way she did in New Roomies. *This was the first of two episodes directed by Fred Savage. The second would be Defending Dustin. *The episode is named after the item of the same name. *This is the first episode in which the plots coincide. *In this episode, Vicky is played by Tessa Ludwick instead of Miki Ishikawa for unknown reasons. *This is the first time that a main character is absent. Goofs *When the camera cuts to Quinn, who is holding up the cue cards, you see that after Kazu says his line, Zoey is supposed to go, "You can't expel him!" and then, Chase is supposed to go, "My mom'll kill me!" However, in real life, after Kazu says his line, Chase goes, "Expelled?!" and Kazu goes, "You're going to prison!" *Why would Chase tell everybody to be in the girl's dorm at 8:15 pm? According to what is said in the next episode, boys aren't allowed in a girl's dorm after 8:00 pm. *Chase says that the girls should be at the dorm at 8:15 pm, but while Logan is getting Dean Rivers, it's suddenly daytime. *If Quinn already knew there was a webcam in the teddy bear, why would she start eating a fake plant right in the front of the bear when Logan could have been watching? *In the very last scene, the laptop is sitting in Zoey's lap with her friends watching the relaxing beach scene. Then they show a close-up of the laptop's screen and it is no longer on her lap but on a tabletop with decor around it along with two laptop speakers sitting beside it, none of which was on Zoey's lap. *During the end, when the girls seems to be watching the sunset on the beach, if one would look out the window, that person would see that it's midday outside, and it looked nowhere near sunset. *At the end when the camera shows us Nicole, Zoey, and Dana sitting on the sofa, we can see through the window that it is a totally different view from the pilot episode and it is on the first floor with a view of steps. *Logan puts a webcam in the bear to spy on the girls. In real life, doing so is grounds for expulsion and possible jail sentence, yet Logan doesn't suffer either form of punishment. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-Starring *Tessa Ludwick as Vicky *Brian Tee as Kazu *Christopher Murray as Dean Rivers Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes